Take us back
by MyGhostWheredYouGo
Summary: "I brought you here to prevent an apocalyptical event." "What event is so apocalyptical that you need 46 people to just watch a TV show." "The extinction of Humanity" - Aka: Agents of Shield characters watch Agents of Shield TV show to change the future. ON PAUSE TILL SUMMER
1. Arrival

Ch1.

A groan came next to a 23-year-old Skye which made her jump. Skye definitely remembers that she was asleep, in her van, alone.

"What the bloody hell?" A British accented male voice came from her right

Skye let out a loud scream. Jumping away from the voice, but landed on someone else.

"Get off me!" A loud authoritative voice yelled. Skye screams again.

"Who is screaming?! We're awake!" Someone else yells from farther away.

Skye groans as the light hurt her eyes. Once her eyes got used to the light she looked around it seems like she was in a drama room. A huge screen and a big empty space.

"What-" Skye gasps.

 _"_ _Don't be scared I'm here to show you your fate if you continue on this path, I am here to prevent an apocalyptical event."_

"Umm. What?" Skye asked what seemed to be in everyone's minds.

"What kind of Apocalyptical event?" Two men asked at the same time.

 _"_ _The extinction of Humanity"_ The mystery voice spoke again. Everyone in the room sat up straight.

"Who are you?"

"What year?"

"How!"

Many people started yelling as if the voice would answer them.

 _"_ _Hush! I am a computer program named ETCP. I can only answer what I was programmed to answer!"_

"Amazing! ETCP who is your programmer!" A scruffy blond man cried.

 _"_ _Leopold Fitz and Daisy Johnson are my creators."_ It spoke. An Asian woman with scars all over her face looked up, so did a man sitting next to her. Their mouths were open and they were in shock. While a young boy near Skye nearly fainted.

 _"_ _Please get comfy and get to know one another, you in for a long ride."_


	2. Pilot

Pilot

This takes place a month before the first episode.

* * *

 **After the Marvel comic book flip through a woman's voiceover was heard. "The secret is out."**

 **The screen changed to show a city, clouds passing rapidly overhead. The woman's voice continued, "For decades, your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth." The screen now showed a sped-up view of people in a busy city intersection.**

" **But now we know. They're among us. Heroes…" Images flashed across the screen: Iron man was flying across the sky, the captain's shield, Thor's hammer.**

Deke was gaping and Skye snorted.

 _"Everyone has a notebook under their seat, you may take notes. There are Spanish subtitles for non English speaking people."_

Everyone checked their seats and pulled out a notebook. Then the show started again.

"Ironman?" Hill asked

"He's a hero?" Skye thinks May asked

" **And monsters," The woman continued. The screen was filled with crashed cars, burned buildings, and the face of a Chitauri.**

"The hell is that!?" Deke cried. Everyone in the rooms shushed him. Ben rolled his eyes at his friend.

 **Then it showed Bruce Banner in Hulk-mode, roaring at the camera.**

"Hulk isn't a monster," Bobbi muttered. Skye and Lincoln nodded. While Deke and Ben looked at them weirdly.

" **The world is full of wonders," The woman finished. The screen changed again to show a little boy walking up to a shop window with Avengers action figures positioned inside. The little boy's father could be seen behind him, talking to another older man with grey hair. Words appeared at the bottom of the screen, in white:** _ **East Los Angeles, CA.**_

"What's bad about the future?" Coulson asked.

 _"You will see Phillip J. Coulson."_ Coulson huffed as the AI spoke his full name.

 **Man: Ace, come and get it.**

 **The boy turns around and takes the hotdog as the man puts his hand on the boys head.**

 **Man: What do you say we go out to your Aunt Mindy's this weekend?**

 **Ace doesn't seem to be paying attention; he turns back to the action figures once he has his food.**

 **Man: You and Kisha can swim in the pond.**

 **Ace: Sure.**

 **The man notices what has the boy's attention and looks at the figures too. He takes a deep breath as he looks at them all.**

 **Man: You know, you've got a birthday coming up in a couple of months. Who's your favorite?**

 **Ace: I'm okay.**

Some people looked at the screen with sad eyes while others just glanced at Mike near the back of the room. Mike shift uncomfortably.

 **This makes the man look uncomfortable. He kneels down to get closer to the boy.**

 **Man: Hey, things are tight right now, but I'm going to find something. Not back at the factory but I got prospects.**

 **The boy looks doubtful but the man keeps optimism on his face.**

 **Man: You and me – what are we?**

 **Ace: We're a team.**

Everyone grinned at the line. All but Ward of course.

 **The man takes the boys hand and gives it a shake as he laughs.**

 **Man: That's right.**

 **He takes the boy by his shoulder turning him back toward the storefront.**

 **Man: So, who do you –**

 **His words are cut off when a big explosion happens in a building across the street. The man wraps himself around the back of Ace to protect him then looks up at the building. People on the street are screaming and shouting as they run away from falling debris.**

Almost everyone yelled in shock.

"Holy crap! What the hell?" Ben cried.

"What was that!" Talbot yelped. The agents in the room were way too shocked to answer.

" **Are you okay?" The father demanded of Ace. "Alright, Ace, look at me. I need you to stay here with Bernie, okay? People might be hurt I'm gonna see if they need my help. Stay with Bernie! Watch my boy!" The Mike shoved through the people fleeing the scene, heading for the wreckage.**

"What the hell are you doing Mike?!" Lincoln cried.

Mike in the room shrugged, but his eyes were glued to the screen.

 **The Mike made his way around the building to an alley at the back. A woman's voice screamed from above. "Help me!** _**Help me!**_ "

 **The Mike glanced around. Then he held up his hand like he was about to punch the wall.**

"What are you doing? Untrained people can make the situation worse." Ward asked flatly.

Deke leaned over to Skye and whispered,"Wonder who peed in his bowl of soup." Skye, Robbie, Ruby, Ben, Elena, and Lincoln all tried to cover a laugh. If Ward heard he didn't react.

 **The father slammed his hand into the wall, and it sank in and stayed there. He jammed in his foot and another hand, climbing the wall.**

"Oh! You have powers! That's so cool!" Skye squealed. Agent Hand gave her a flat look while Mike smiled at her. Raina, Jiaying, General Hale, and the creepy old man Malick looked very interested.

 **The Mike reached the window the woman had screamed from and threw his arms over the sill. He yelled in pain, but still managed to pull his hood over his head before throwing himself into the flame.**

Everyone watching was tense, nervous to see what would happen and worried if something went wrong. They didn't even know him personally, but they were on the edges of their seats.

 **In the flaming building, the Mike struggled to see through the smoke. He kicked aside a burned-out door and followed the voice. He only just managed to leap back as a beam fell down in front of him.**

 **The screen changed to show people on the street, using their cell phones to film the explosion. Then, from one of the front windows, the hooded man leaped from the building, with a woman in his arms bridal style.**

"Smooth," Hunter commented. All the woman in the room rolled their eyes.

"Hunter really man?" Triplet chuckles along with Mack. Everyone groaned and shushed the two men.

 **He landed on the ground, leaving huge cracks in the concrete. For a moment, the screen showed him through one of the blurry phone videos. His face couldn't be seen. Then the phone video was gone, and he was lowering the coughing woman carefully to the ground.**

 **The screen turned to show another young woman with dark hair and a leather jacket, staring and holding her phone recording.**

"Is that you?" The man Cal asked tuning from the front of the room. Skye nodded absently.

 **Skye stared at him phone still recording. Mike tired his hood and ran. The woman on the ground started coughing, Skye took a couple of steps to where Mike ran before kneeling back over to the injured woman on the street.**

"Nice to see you have some sense to help the woman and not Mike." Andrew snorted.

 **Ace was shown looking toward something before Skye's voice came over,"We can't explain everything we see, but our eyes are open. So what now? There are no more shadows for you to hide in."**

"Bet you ass there isn't!" Talbot yelled. Kara and Hand looked at him with a blank expression before turning to the screen.

 **"Something impossible just happened, what are you going to do about it?" as Skye's voice said this Mike was grabbing his son's arm and leading him away.**

"Okay, that was cool, but why are we here again?" Hunter asked. Almost everyone rolled their eyes at him.

 _Because this is the beginning, of what lead to the end._

Most agents in the room former and current shot a glare at Mike and Skye.

 **As the scene changes three black vans zoom past, before screeching to a stop. A clear SHIELD logo was on one of the vans.**

"Um, sir? If we are a secret organization why is our logo on everything?" Bobbi asks, looking at Fury. Coulson, Hand, Hill, and May snickered softly.

"Because I lost a damned bet, and I now have to put our logo on everything or face consequences." Fury glared at May and Coulson while they tried to look innocent. Jiaying as if noticing for the first time May was there glared at her scowling.

 **On the screen, white letters appeared "** _ **Paris, France"**_ **A man stepped out of the van and spoke in a walkie-talkie. "Agent Ward there's been a development,"**

Ward in the audience sat up a little straighter and the sound of his name. Three girls who now just really noticed him started to stare.

 **"It's the Rising Tide."**

Skye took her eye off Ward to look at the screen again "what does the Rising Tide do?" she thought. General Hale and Talbot scowled at the screen at the mention of that organization, Shield wasn't the only organization being hacked by the hackers.

 **The screen showed a man on a motorcycle the person's voice continued. "They've pinned down the location of the package, we need to aport."**

Skye frowned. One of the rules of the Rising Tide was to not post information that could endanger someones' life. This did not sound like the Rising Tide to her.

 **"I'm five minutes away from retrieving it!" Ward annoyed voice came through the Talkie. The man spoke again,"And so is everyone else!" The scene changes back to Ward again. "They posted the coordinates online" "If the job was easy." "Yeah, it wouldn't be fun"**

"Rúguǒ zhè xiàng gōngzuò hěn róngyì, měi gèrén dūhuì zuò báichī!" (if the job was easy everyone would do it, idiot!) Lian May yelled. May slapped her hand on her lower face to keep her smile off her face. While Bobbi nodded in agreement.

 **"Watch your six." Came to voice as Ward took off his helmet. Ward stood up and pulled a tray out of his suit, before entering the restaurant. The scene changes as Ward walks out of the kitchen placing a white cloth on the tray. "Red tye, by the window." The man said over comms. Ward walks over to him before asking him something in French. Words appeared in white** _ **"May I take your glass, sir?"**_ **The man nodded going back to his conversation.**

"This is so much better than watching it on TV!" One of the Koenigs cried excitedly.

 **As ward made his way up some stairs he rolled the glass over the cloth, a handprint** **showed when he finished.**

"Hey, we invented that!" Fitzsimmons both said at the same time.

 **Ward walked into an apartment and a woman singing in French was heard. Ward made his way to the center of the living room and turned the bottom of the tray to revile and X-ray like screen. He pans it across the room stopping at the fireplace.**

"Do you know what would be-"

"Shut up Eric!"

"I'm Billy! Eric's fat, Sam's shorter, and LT is a woman!"

"Shut up Billy!" The Koenigs yelled. Everyone turned to them as they argued.

"Director? You didn't hire clones right?" Trip asked fearfully, looking at the man. Randolph slowly started sliding away from them. Mike slowly copying him.

 **Ward twisted the top and bottom of his tray in opposite directions, and a ring of blue light appeared. He held it up, and it showed an x-ray of the wall. He followed it to a keypad hidden behind a painting, which he took down. He typed in the code and held the stolen fingerprints to the scanner.**

" _How did he know the code?_ " Elens asked in spanish. ETC translated it for everyone in the room

"SHIELD has ways of knowing these things," Kara said shortly.

"That's really creepy," Lincoln muttered.

"She just means that they've probably got surveillance on the place," Fitz explained. He glanced sideways at Kara. "That is what you meant… right?"

 **The entire fireplace slid up into the ceiling, while Ward looked unimpressed.**

"That's cool!" Sam yelled excitedly. "I think we should put one of those in the house!"

"NO!" LT shook her head.

 **Behind the fireplace was a dimly lit small room with a table, a small pile of treasures set on it. Ignoring the piles of bills, Ward took a small cloth bag from the table and turned to leave.**

"Why doesn't he take the money?" Hunter frowned.

"Because he actually has morals," Gonzales growled.

"That explains it. OWW! Bobbi!"

 **He was halfway out when he looked up and saw a blond woman in a dressing gown holding a wooden cooking spoon, frowning at him.**

"She's not dressed…." Fitz mumbled averted his eyes.

 **The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Ward said, "Your fireplace is broken."**

Everyone laughed. "That's the best you had?" Lumly smirked. "Jeez."

 **The woman looked unimpressed, and for a moment the only noise was the French opera music, which had played the entire time. Then something was called in French from the front hall, the door burst open, and Ward jolted into action. He threw his tray into the face of the first man inside.**

"Nice," Trip said appreciatively.

 **The second man was swung into a bookcase. There appeared to be only two of them, but they kept getting back up. The bookcase man pulled a gun, but Ward yanked it out of his hand and it hit the floor. While they fought, the blond woman rolled her eyes and left the room. The man threw Ward to the floor and they were almost caught underneath the fireplace as it lowered to the floor, but Ward managed to roll out of the way.**

 **"Ward," Walkie-talkie man was back. "Just a heads up, we've got possible hostiles in your vicinity."**

"No shit Sherlock!" Fury yelled, before slinking to compose himself. He really needs to amp up in training programs if this is what happens.

 **"Really?" Ward hissed as he and his attacker, in a headlock, fell backward over the couch. The French woman, now fully dressed, was spotted leaving the house.**

"She isn't even going to do anything?" Ruby said scornfully. "I'm not impressed."

 **Ward wrestled with both men, managing to kick one back into the sofa. The other grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the kitchen counter. Ward punched him to the floor quickly, but the other man was almost on his feet again.**

 **Ward grabbed a blender from the counter and smashed it in the sofa man's face.**

Everyone winced. "Ow."

 **The other man was on his feet again and tried to hit Ward with a frying pan, but Ward had pulled out a drawer and held it up in defense. He then smashed it over the man's head, and another punch sent him to the ground.**

"You are an impressive fighter," Trip agreed. "Not much finesse, though."

Ward snorted. "You don't have finesse, either."

"I have finesse! Thank you very much."

 **Ward kicked the man's face into the oven door. Then with a panted breath and a glance around, he was out the door. The next shot showed a helicopter flying over Paris. Ward was shown climbing up onto a roof, jogging along and looking up at the helicopter.**

"Did you seriously climb that high?" Deke wondered. "That's ten stories, at least."

 **The helicopter swung overhead, and Ward caught a rope lowered down to him. They swung out over the city, Ward holding onto knots in the rope.**

 **"** That must be terrifying," Ben commented.

"It is," Bobbi agreed. "I've done it several times."

 **"What does SHIELD stand for, Agent Ward?" A familiar woman's voice asked.**

Hill straightened at the sound of her voice. Wondering what she had to do with the future.

 **Ward was now sitting at a metal table in a dark room, looking like he didn't want to be there. But he still answered immediately. "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."**

 **"And what does that mean to you?" Hill asked. They still hadn't seen her on screen, but there was nobody else that it could be.**

 **Ward hesitated. "It means someone really wanted our initials to spell out SHIELD."**

Talbot laughed. "My opinion of this guy just went up."

 **Hill was shown on the screen, sitting across from Ward and looking annoyed. Ward quickly revised his answer. "It means we're the line," He sighed. "Between the world, and the much weirder world. We protect people from news they aren't ready to hear. And when we can't do that, we keep them safe."**

"That's a good way of putting it," Lumley agreed.

"That's a good way of justifying it." Skye corrected. They shot each other glares.

 **Hill tilted her head. Ward continued, pulling the small cloth pouch from his jacket. "Something turns up, like the Chitauri Neural Link," He pulled it out of the pouch and held up a small metal object.**

"Chitauri what now?" Ben asked, confused.

 **Ward slid it across the table to Hill. Words appeared at the bottom of the screen, in white: Agent Hill's Field Office. Location: Classified. "We get to it before someone bad does." Ward finished. Hill examined the link. It looked link a part of a spine, ridged and shiny black metal.**

" _That thing is disgusting_ ," Elena decided.

"Eh seen worse." Randolf shrugged.

 **Hill stood up and walked to a man who was standing expectantly with an open black case. "Any idea who Vanchat was planning on selling it to?"**

 **"I'm more interested in how this Rising Tide group found out about it** , **" Ward said, obviously hoping for answers. "I thought they were just hackers. What changed?"**

Skye frowned that didn't sound like the Rising Tide to her.

 **"Everything's changing," Hill said, hands on hips. "A little while ago people went to bed thinking the craziest thing in the world was a billionaire, in a flying metal suit."** **"Then aliens invaded New York, and were beaten back by, among others, a giant green monster, a costumed hero from the forties, and a god."**

"Two things," Jemma said, holding up two fingers. "He's not a god, and he's not a monster. She only got one out of two."

 **"I don't think Thor is technically a god," Ward said, frowning at her.**

"Thank you," Fitzsimmons said at the same time.

 **"Well, you haven't been near his arms." Hill shrugged.**

"I'm thinking I'm starting to like watching this," Andrew smiled. "It's actually not so bad."

 **Ward pursed his lips. Hill kept talking. "The Battle of New York was the end of the world. This, now, is the new world."**

"I can't tell if that's inspiring or depressing," Robbie frowned.

"Little of column A, little of column B." Skye shrugged.

 **"People are different," Hill continued. "They have access to tech, to formulas, secrets they're not ready for."**

 **Ward leaned forward, getting tired with her speech. "Why was I pulled out of Paris?"**

 **"That you'll have to ask Agent Coulson."**

 **"Uh… yeah." Ward gave a clearly fake smile. "I'm clearance level six. I know that Agent Coulson was killed in action, before the Battle of New York."**

 **The screen changed to show a dark corner. Ward finished, "Got the full report."**

 **Then Agent Coulson stepped out of the shadows. "Welcome to level seven."**

 **Ward stands looking utterly confused. Coulson gets a sly smile.**

" **Sorry, that corner was really dark and I couldn't help myself."Coulson is smiling as Ward looks even more confused and gives a look to Hill.**

"Seriously Coulson?" May groaned. Coulson was too proud to care.

" **I think there's a bulb is out."**

Cue another groan

 **Cut to outside, a bus pulls up to a curb and opens the doors. We see the man from earlier, the one with the son, walking down the street studying a newspaper. As he passes by the cellphone woman from earlier leans back and watches him pass. When he get a little past her she gets up from her seat and begins to follow him.**

"Stalker!" Lincoln coughed out.

"I'm sorry who are you again? Are you an agent? Who do you work for?!" Talbot cried looking at Skye.

 **Coulson, Ward and Hill. An elevator opens and they walk out.**

" **Director Fury faked your death, to motivate the Avengers." Ward said.**

" **The death of a common ally is a particularly effective team builder." Hill responded.**

"Umm why?" Randolf questioned.

"Seems like a dick move. If you ask me." Hunter called out.

"Good thing no one asked you." Fury growled.

"I'm sorry can I please ask why i'm here?" Price yelled to the celling.

 **They stop in front of a sealed door and turn towards a wall. A female computer voice speaks. "Say "cheese"**

 **We see the badges of Coulson, Hill and Ward flash on the screen and the door unlocks.**

 **Coulson: Plus, it wasn't that much of a stretch. I stopped breathing for about 40 seconds.**

"Eight! Eight seconds Coulson!"

 **The men hold each door open as Hill passes through, then they enter.**

 **Hill: Eight. It gets longer every time you tell it.**

 **Coulson: Yeah, well you get shanked by the Asgardian Mussolini, you can tell it your way.**

 **They have entered some sort of reception area.**

 **Coulson: I was looking at the big white light and it felt like a lot longer than 8 seconds.**

 **Coulson and Ward both get badges that they clip to their jackets. Once they do they all begin to walk again.**

 **Ward: Do they know? The Avengers, that Fury played them?**

 **Hill: They're not level 7.**

"The two assasins have to be." Talbot snorted.

 **Coulson: I got out of the I.C.U., Fury stuck me in a grass shack in Tahiti. Rough gig. Mai tais, Travis McGee novels and a physical therapist whose command of English was…irrelevant.**

 **They enter a room filled with computer and monitors.**

 **Ward: But something put you back in the game.**

 **Something beeps when they enter the room and a video is played on one of the screens. It's the footage the Cellphone Woman took of the Man jumping out of the building.**

 **Ward: What's that?**

 **Coulson: That's a superhero, Agent Ward.**

"Not a superhero." Fury grumbled

 **Hill: An unregistered gifted. Identity unknown.**

 **We hear a few more beeps and the woman who did the voiceover at the top of the episode is speaking again.**

 **Woman: Your secret is out. For decades your organization…**

Hey we heard that at the beginning." Deke cried

"Yes deke we know." Ben sighed.

* * *

If you want to know who is there from left to right is the order they are sitting in:

Fury, Cal, Jiaying, Enoch, Noah, Malick, Richerd Lumly, Rosalind Price

Grant Ward, Maria Hill, Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Lian May, Weaver,

Phillip Coulson, Melinda May, Robbie Reyes, Skye, Ruby, Hale, Victoria Hand,

Mack, Trip, Elena R, Deke Shaw, Ben, Linlcon Campbell, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter,

Gonzales, Andrew Garner, Raina, Kara Palmer,Glenn Talbot,

Elliot Randolph, Billy K, Eric K, Sam K, LT K, Mike


End file.
